Programme
by oDaRkNesSo
Summary: une fic horribleee sortie tout droit de mon esprit tordu...nan pa a ce point quand même une reprise de Battle Royale avec les persos de Naruto!Read & Reviews!
1. Intro

Auteur : dArKnEs$ !me and myself !

Genre : un genre ? je sais pas si on peut lui en trouver un on va dire un truc atroce !

Pairing : on verra…gnéhéhéhé !mon pitit cerveau malsain vous réserve bien des surprise…niark !

Disclaimer : les persos de naruto ne sont malheureusement pas à moi…masashi !épouse moaaa !

**Programme- 1 :intro**

Je suppose que vous avez tous déjà entendu parler du « programme »…

Pour ceux qui auraient la chance de ne pas être au courant, je vais vous expliquer.

Par où commencer….Ce qui se passe ici et tellement atroce que je ne trouve pas mes mots.

Disons simplement qu'on vous fout sur une putain de petite île, avec des armes, des vivres, et vos camarades de classe…ceux avec qui vous avez vécu ,grandit, tout partagé…votre meilleur amie, votre petit copain…Et surtout cette mission. une horrible mission…

« -Vous devrez tous vous entretuez. Tous, jusqu'à ce qu'un seul de vous survivre. Celui là sera le vainqueur. Au fait ! vous avez sûrement remarqué ces collier autour de vos cou !

ce sont des petits bijoux de la technologie…des bombes !j'en ai le contrôle total. Je n'ai qu'a appuyer sur un bouton et…BOUM !

Normalement, je n'aurais pas à m'en servir :c'est vous qui devez vous tuer après tout !mais si aucun d'entre vous ne meure au bout de 24 heures….

Vous exploserez tous !

Maintenant que vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire, vous sortirez par ordre alphabétique ! n'oubliez pas de prendre un sac !

….Amusez vous bien ! »

voilà l'intro !dites moi ce que vous en pensez please ! rewiews !

bon ben laissons la parole au peuple…

mon histoire risque de beaucoup suivre le vrai « battle royale » donc on va avoir :

-Un/une perso complètement dingue mais redoutable qui va se mettre a tuer tout le monde pour gagner (Neiji ?Sasuke ?pas gaara pitié !)

-Un petit groupe de 5 ou 6 persos qui vont s'allier et tout tenter pour s'enfuir sans faire couler de sang

-Un solitaire qui finira par rejoindre le groupe des fuyards (Shika !)

et le reste….donnez moi vos idées !

pour les couples, je voudrais des idées originales !pitié pas de sasusaku et de naruhina….

Je pourrais pas écrire sa !

Je vois bien un hinata gaara… temari shino…..

Et fan de sakura attention !j'aime pas du tout ce perso elle risque de mourir vite… :P

'Fin voilà j'attend vos rewiews pour écrire la suite !


	2. Départ

Auteur : toujours moi jusqu'à preuve du contraire…

Masashi Kishimoto n'ayant toujours pas voulu m'épouser, les personnages de naruto ne m'appartiennent pas plus qu'au premier chapitre :'(

Gnagnagna….vous connaissez la suite

Donc, suite à la demande du peuple (mes 5 reviewers que jaiimeuh !lol !)

Tuons vite sakura !niark !

Sinon les couples !

Ino/kankuro : Très bonne idée de Zelda-sama que je réutiliserais peut-être dans une autre fic mais la Kankuro risque d'avoir un destin assez funèbre…j'en dit pas plus !

Neiji dans le rôle du psychopathe fou parce que si sasuke est méchant, comment je fait pour le mettre avec naruto ?(Narusasu, of course !)

Sinon je verrais bien Temari dans le rôle de la femme fatale qui va tuer tout le monde nan ?

Comme ça quand elle tombera sur Neiji y auras plein de sang…gnéhé !lol

Gomen Akemi Luo mais pas de GaaraKankuro non plus !sorry!

Eeeet…place a la fic !

Pensées Sakura 

Programme –2 Départ 

_Je comprend rien….Je suis perdue…il y a pas longtemps j'était juste une ado avec des problèmes d'ado : savoir si la couleur de mon vernis à ongles s'accordait avec celle de mes vêtements…comment réussir a surpasser cette peste d'Ino et lui montrer que c'est de moi que Sasuke-kun est amoureux…_

_Et maintenant je suis là. Sur une île bizarre, dans une salle de classe bizarre…_

_Nous sommes une vingtaine. Il y a Sasuke et Naruto bien sur, qui sont assis une ou deux rangées derrière moi…je n'ose même pas me retourner pour voir comment vont ces deux la .L'atmosphère qui règne dans la salle est horriblement tendue, presque palpable à mains nues. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe mon dieu ? Je n'entend même pas Naruto…_

_Devant moi : Kiba et Kankuro. Encore devant :Temari et Shino, Hinata et Ino._

_Il y a aussi chôji, qui ne mange pas, je commence vraiment à m'inquiéter là…_

_Shikamaru, neiji, Lee, tenten, …_

_Et puis ces types étranges assis au fond de la classe…_

_Ils font vraiment flipper ceux la, avec leur kimonos noirs à nuages rouges…_

_Avec tout ça je n'ai même pas pensé à regarder qui il y avait à coté de moi…_

_Oh mon dieu ! il ne manquait plus que ça !_

_Cet espèce de psychopathe bizarre….Gaara_

_Bon, calme toi Sakura, tu va bien finir par savoir ce que nous foutons tous là…_

_Tiens, un type rentre dans la classe. Il a vraiment une sale tête celui la…._

_Eh attend qu'est ce qu'il raconte ?je l'entend parler d'un jeu, d'un vainqueur , d'un but_

_Nous entretuer ! _

_C'est une blague, ce n'est pas possible pitié…_

…_colliers…boum…armes…sac…sortie…ordre alphabétique…_

_Tout se brouille dans mon esprit. Je ne veux pas y aller je veux pas y aller !_

-Haruno Sakura. Sac n° 18

Je ne veux pas y aller !je ne veux pas y aller !laissez moi s'il vous plait… 

-HARUNO SAKURA

_pitié, pitié…_

-Aller gamine. bouge !

_Un homme en uniforme s'approche de moi…qu'est ce qu'il fou avec son flingue ?_

_Il me le colle sur la tempe…je dois sortir, je dois me lever sinon le vais mourir sans avoir pu essayer de m'en sortir…_

_Voilà c'est fait…j'ai mon sac…j'ai juste le temps d'entendre « Hyuuga Neiji » et me voilà dehors._

_Il fait nuit…il n'y a personne…_

-Au secours ! Au secours !s'il vous plait aidez moi !je ne veux pas me battre il faut qu'on s'allie et qu'on se sauve d'ici s'il vous plait aidez moi…

….crac…

_quelqu'un arrive…_

-Kankuro!oh tu ne vas pas me tuer hein ?on va retrouver les autres, et on va essayer de s'en sortir, hein Kankuro ?on peux y arriver, je le sais !

_il ne répond pas .il regarde dans son sac…tient au fait, c'est quoi mon arme à moi ? _

_il sort une hache…un immense couteau de boucher…il ne va pas me tuer quand même ?_

_-_désolé sakura. Je veux m'en sortir. Je suis fort, je peux y arriver. Toi tu es faible. Tu aurais finis par mourir de toute façon.

Oh mais qu est ce qu'il raconte ?je ne veux pas mourir ici, sasuke, vient me sauver je t'en prie…

Il lève son couteau…

Je sais que je vais mourir …

Sasuke, ma dernière pensée sera pour toi…

Je ferme les yeux. J'attend le coup fatal.

**Et voilà !alors ? z'en pensez quoi ?revieeeews please !**

**ralalah que de suspens !Sakura va t elle mourir :P**

**sinon bon niveau ordre alphabétique, je sais, c'est pas très logique : Neiji sort avant hinata et kankuro est déjà dehors…**

**On va dire que l'ordre alphabétique n'est pas le meme au japon qu'en France :P**

**Continuer a me laisser vos propositions !**

**Et merchi de me lire !**


	3. le décompte commence

**Auteur : ze suis de retour ! attention, sa va saigner !XD**

**Disclaimer : …c'est si triste….. **

Les perso de naruto ne m'appartiennent toujours pas…

**Merci a toutes vos reviews !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3-le décompte commence…**

Pointe nord de l'île 

Naruto et Sasuke marchaient et réfléchissaient à un plan pour s'échapper d'ici.

-commençons par vider nos sacs et regarder ce qu'il nous ont donné.

-une carte divisée en zones…sa ne me dit rien qui vaille…

deux bouteilles d'eau…des provisions…ah !j'ai un détecteur de personnes !et toi naruto, qu'est ce que tu as ?

une mitrailleuse(ette ?)

-super. On aura de quoi se défendre au cas ou !

-cachons nous Naruto ! quelqu'un approche !

Au centre de l'île 

Debout, les yeux fermés, Sakura attendait…

Mais le coup qu'elle pensait recevoir ne vint pas. En tout cas pas tout de suite…

Elle ouvrit les yeux : la tête de Kankuro roulait à ses pied, les yeux exorbités et vitreux, la bouche pleine de bave et de sang (1)

Derrière le cadavre se tenait Neiji, les yeux brillants de haine. Sakura se jeta dans ses bras sans vraiment réfléchir

-Neiji !oh Neiji tu m'a sauvé j'ai eu tellement peur…j'était paralysée, je n'avais même pas eu le temps de regarder quelle était mon arme!

Elle pleurait d'émotoion, quand elle se rendit compte que quelque chose coulait sur sa nuque.

« du sang…mon sang… »

Crac

Sa tête rejoignit celle de kankuro.

-Tss…deux de moins.

Neiji pris le couteau de boucher de Kankuro, et s'avança vers le sac de Sakura.

« voyons voir son arme…tsss…une fourchette a spaghettis… elle ne serait pas allée très loin avec ça… »

D'un coup de pied , il balança les deux têtes dans un fossé, et découpa les bras et les jambes de ses victimes.(1)

Après tout, si il comptait gagner ce jeu, il devrait survivre longtemps, et la nourriture finirais forcément par manquer…

* * *

**Argh…**

**(1)pardon…comment je peux écrire (nan pire…penser !) des trucs aussi …berk !**

**voilà pour le chapitre 3 !**

**les chapitres ne sont pas très longs mais j'essaierai de mettre a jour au moins deux ou 3 fois par semaine…**

**n'oubliez pas de me laisser une pitite review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez !**


End file.
